


The pen

by leooX



Series: Aspergers!Josh [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Josh and Tyler meet again and fall in love. Probably.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another lil aspergers Josh anxiety Tyler one shot. Sorry if you thought it'd be a story, but I just wanted to write random scenarios.  
> Leave feedback please !
> 
> I am literally terrible at titles someone kill me

Josh got the text from Tylers number on Saturday, when he was lying in bed trying to read a book he'd been assigned.

Tyler- _Hey, I got your pen :)_

It took him a moment to decipher it, the adjustments on his phone didn't help much sometimes, but he grinned when he understood it.

"Mom!" He yelled out, sitting up and waiting for her to walk into the room and peep her head around the door. "He texted me- look, he got my pen!" He said, showing her the screen. When he'd told her about Tyler she rolled her eyes and said Tyler only said it to make him feel better. She also knew that Josh had a crush on him, probably thought he was stupid for taking to people so easily.  
He couldn't help it. When someone was kind to him, he had to like them. It wasn't often.

"Well, I hope he's not just stringing you on," she sighed, folding the towel she had in her hands. "Your books are out of order," she mumbled nonchalantly, and Josh spent the next ten minutes re-organising them.

He'd had them in order of colours before he remembered he had to text Tyler back.  
He picked his phone up and typed out 'Hi ty! Thank you so much' with a few spelling mistakes that were corrected automatically.

Suprisingly, there was a reply only a minute or so later.  
Tyler- _would you like to meet somewhere? So I can give it to you. I'm out right now at the mall, I could see you here?_  
That was where it was complicated for Josh. He usually had sensory overloads when he went to places with mass amounts of people and noise. He didn't always act out or cry, sometimes he couldn't talk and he felt paralysed, or carried on and kept his panic inside his head. It was unpredictable.

But he wanted to see Tyler and he wanted that pen.

So, he sent a message saying 'Yeah, I'll get there as soon as possible.' And started to get ready. He'd already dressed himself, but he figured another change of clothes wouldn't harm anyone.

He left his room after shutting the light off and closing the door, and made his way downstairs.  
"Mom, will you take me to the mall?"  
She frowned. "Josh… how do you know Tyler is a nice person? What if he's-"  
"Mom. I don't have any friends, okay? I've never had one and I _want_ one. I want someone to hang out with. It's so boring being alone. Just please take me?"

She gave in and drove him there in the car, complaining about how it was going to be packed and he wasn't with an adult- how dangerous that was.  
"And I don't want to hear you've started a fight, Josh. More than anything, just please keep yourself under control," she said as they pulled up at the back entrance.  
"Yes, yes I know." Josh muttered, and slid out of the doorway, saying his goodbyes and then slipping his earphones in as he entered the building.

Immediately, he was overwhelmed by scents and the bustling of people, though his headphones blocked out most of the noise and reduced it to a murmur in the background.

He navigated his way to a pizza shop on the second floor where Tyler said he'd be, but didn't bother going in. He figured Tyler would see him. The shop was too empty for his liking- he'd be able to pick out each individual noise and problem he spotted.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he jumped, almost choking himself on his headphones because he always tied them around his neck and arm, made him feel secure.

He unhooked his earphones and removed them before turning around to find it was Tyler, looking at him sheepishly with a pink bag in his hand.  
"Hey." He said, "S-sorry I scared you. I called you but you didn't hear me."  
"It's okay. I had my earphones on. They cancel out sound because… Well, it's nice to see you again. I'm sorry for last time…"  
Josh was embarrassed about the first time Tyler saw him. He was never great at understanding people but he knew fear after years of failed anger management.

"That's fine. I am too- I probably annoyed you," Tyler laughed. Why would he annoy Josh? "Anyway, here, the pen." Tyler delved into the bag and pulled out a pen wrapped in paper.

Josh took it, biting his lips and unravelling it.  
It was a pen designed to look like a common ink cap, Josh's other had been printed with fly agarics. It wasn't entirely accurate, the cap was a little off and too neat, but he loved it anyway.  
It was made of clay, possibly polymer, and heavy in his hands. It made him feel grounded. It had a nice texture on the grip.  
"What's wrong? Do you not like it? That's alright, I'll just-" Tyler reached out to take it back and Josh held it away from him.

"No- I like it."  
"Really? You looked dissapointed…" Tyler said doubtfully.  
Josh shrugged, "sometimes I don't show my emotions well. I _really_ like it. Thank you."  
Josh contemplated giving Tyler a hug, people liked that? "Should I hug you?"  
"Uh… sure. If you want to."  
Josh kind of wanted to, a little. It was a bit awkward when he stepped forward to hug Tyler, patting his back then letting go.

"Should we hang out for a while?"  
Josh grinned and nodded.

-

Tyler finished his burrito before Josh did. Josh ordered the same as him, and ordered for him because he was too scared to ask for it. He said it was his favourite, but Tyler could tell he just copied off him by the way he inspected it closely before eating it. He seemed to like it eventually though.

Josh wiped his mouth with his napkin and then folded it and put it in the trash.  
"So like, do you want to come to mine? I understand if you don't..."

When Tyler was with Josh at first, he thought maybe he had anxiety too. But he was confident- but jumpy and wary. He over analysed and watched everything, was picky and formal and didn't laugh at things until he really really understood it.  
Tyler ended up searching it on his phone when Josh left to go to the bathroom, and everything pointed to aspergers syndrome- or Autism.  
Tyler really had to be more sensetive. He was so judgmental.

"Uh. Yeah, sure." Josh confirmed, standing up, so Tyler did too.  
"Sweet. It's not too far from here anyway."

They made their way to Tylers, they'd been out for two hours or so.  
Tyler learnt more about mushrooms than anything, but Josh liked music too. Tyler enjoyed playing music but he didn't really know many different bands like Josh.

"Uh- my families like… wierd, I think. Just… I dunno."  
Tyler opened the door and stepped in, allowing a moment for Josh to join him.  
"Mom! I'm back, I brought Josh with me."

He heard a squeal and the crash of a plate being dropped in the sink, the sounds of slippers running on the carpet and his mom was in front of him.

"Josh! Hi! Tyler told me about you," she said, leaning in for a hug which Josh declined by stepping back and Tyler cringed. "Oh."  
Josh held his hand out as an alternative and she hesitated a moment before shaking it.

"Hi, Um... Tylers mom."  
"It's Kelly." She laughed, then turned to Tyler, "your room better be clean, Tyler."  
Tyler huffed and started to the stairs, "it is. It always is." He insisted to Josh.  
Josh just laughed and let Tyler open his bedroom door for him.

Josh's eyes scanned the room and the first thing he noticed was that Tylers bed was badly made. To Josh, it either had to be neat, or unbelievably messy with someone actually on it.  
He quickly walked over and sat on it before it got to him too much and Tyler sent him a confused look but didn't question it. He never questioned Josh's wierd mannerisms and Josh didn't point out when Tyler couldnt talk to someone or hid behind Josh.

And by the end of the week, seeing each other daily, the two _swore_ they were in love.


End file.
